Letter's
by Hope Cullen94
Summary: Bella fills alone and sends a letter under a different name. She never met this person but they fall for each other over letters! When they first meet with out knowing who each other is, will sparks fly?better summary inside! first fic please go easy!BxE!
1. first letter

**A/N: hello there. I just thought about this idea and went with it. **

**Summery: Bella wants someone to talk to her. When she sends a letter to someone in Chicago, he reply's. Soon he moves to where she lives. When they meet, they have no clue who each other are. They hate each other immediately. But when they find out who each other is what will happen? Will there love be strong enough? Vampires! Normal parings!**

Bpov-

_Dear Whoever Reads This,_

_A soul. A soul is loved by everyone else. Then why am I not loved? Do I not have a soul? Do I not have a love? Do I not have a family that cares?_

_That answer is however a NO. The last time I checked I have a soul. Then why am I not loved? Why is it that everyone sooner or latter gives up on me? I don't know. How can I? _

_So this is my wish to anyone out there. If anyone gets this letter please talk to me. I need a friend. I need someone to talk to. Please reply. _

_I just flipped open the phone book picked the first address I saw. And that is who im writing to. I don't care if you don't reply but please just think about it. I will not tell you my name and such until I fill the need to. _

_Sincerely,_

_Browneyed Book Girl_

I folded the paper and put it in the envelope. I wrote the address down and I smiled a small one. This person might live in Chicago and me in Forks but I don't mind. I don't care. I just hope that this Person answers. I then put it in the mail box and sent it off hoping for the best.

----

One week later

---

Epov-

I opened my mail box and flipped threw the mail. Advertisements, advertisements, letter from- ok form Browneyed Book Girl. Who is this? I just sighed ran my fingers in my hair and walked to my car. I got in and drove in my drive way,

My house was large, ok that's an understatement. My house is a mansion! I know crazy. And im only 17, live on my own, single but I have my reasons. My reasons are this. Im a vampire and my family has been driving me crazy with there thoughts so I decided to take a break from them. Im a mind reader and hearing there vile sexual thoughts, it would make anyone crazy!

So I decided to move back to my human life home. It's nice and I do miss my real parents. But I need to move on and Carlisle and Esme are good people to have as parents.

I went to my couch and sat down. I opened the letter from this person.

_Dear Whoever Reads This,_

_A soul. A soul is loved by everyone else. Then why am I not loved? Do I not have a soul? Do I not have a love? Do I not have a family that cares?_

_That answer is however a NO. The last time I checked I have a soul. Then why am I not loved? Why is it that everyone sooner or latter gives up on me? I don't know. How can I. _

_So this is my wish to anyone out there. If anyone gets this letter please talk to me. I need a friend. I need someone to talk to. Please reply. _

_I just flipped open the phone book picked the first address I saw. And that is who im writing to. I don't care if you don't reply but please just think about it. I will not tell you my name and such until I fill the need to. _

_Sincerely,_

_Browneyed Book Girl_

I read the letter about 20 times. She wasn't loved? How can someone be like that? She seems like a nice girl. But this is the question,

Should I answer back? I thought very hard on this. Then I ran to my room- at vampire speed of course- and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down at my desk and started to respond to this girl.

**A/N: So should I continue? Or should I throw it away? REVIEW PLEASE.**

**~Zoey**


	2. more letters

**A/n: thanks for reading this story who ever did. This is chapter 2 and I hope it is ok. Im looking for a beta so email me if you want to be mine! Im sorry for any mistakes! This is also longer then the first chapter!**

**I forgot to say this in chapter 1.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! That goes for the whole story. I do own my cat that's name Twilight….**

Bpov-

It's been 2 weeks since I sent that letter and no reply. I sighed. I guess is should try another person. It would be the 20th one if I did. Maybe it is pointless. It probably was but I just can't give up hope.

I was at school right now dressed in my baggy clothes and normal huge jacket that was up. I was invisible at the school. No one knew me, well the real me. They only believe that im middle class and weird. That is a huge big lie.

Im really am a high class girl. My family is really rich and I hate it. Even though I have billions in my own account I drive an old Chevy truck. I don't want anyone know im rich. They will try to make friends with me for my money.

I sighed in relief when I herd the final bell go off. I stood up and walked out of gym and to my car. Inside I felt safe and sound. I drove away and headed … for the post office. I have my own po: box because if I ever do have a reply I well I don't want Charlie and Renee knows this. They will go crazy if they found out. They think im happy so they are always gone on cruises and trips around the world. Right now they should be somewhere in Asia. The only company I have is the staff on Mondays and Fridays and they aren't allowed to socializing with me

I walked into the post office and went to my mail box. I opened it and gasp. I never got a letter and today there it was a letter to me as Browneyed Book Girl. I grabbed it and looked at the senders address. It was the person from Chicago! The person was going under the name of Goldeneyed Pianist. He or she was serious to writing I think. I won't open it till I get home….

I arrived at my mansion quickly and ran straight to my room. Since it was a Thursday it was empty and I was grateful for that. In my room I lay on my bed and ripped open the letter. I then started to read.

_Dear Browneyed Book Girl,_

_I will love to write to you. I think I could understand you. The only love I get is from my family members but it's not 100% PURE. Well besides my mother. She loves anyone with a kind heart._

_I will like you to refer me to Goldeneyed Pianist. I like to play the piano; it's an escape from my horrible life. _

_Sometimes I need to be isolated from the world Browneyed. I sometimes can't handle being in a room full of people. _

_Well here is a list of me I think you should know._

_1) I am a guy. _

_2) I am 17 years old._

_3) I can be very scary or mean sometimes._

_4) I sometimes talk like I lived in 1918._

_I know its short and all but I really don't know what to write. I'm sorry about that but I will love to help you with your problems. I will be there for you. Write back if you will but you don't have to._

_Sincerely,_

_Goldeneyed Pianist_

I took a deep breath a smile creeping on my face. I got up and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write back.

(**A/n: no pov really now. Just their letters and all. I hope there ok. I'm not really a romantic and all but I try my best!)**

_Dear Goldeneyed Pianist,_

_Thank you a billion times! I'm glad someone replied to me after so long. I'm really grateful and will always be! _

_I'm sorry that you can't be in a room with people. That's really sucks, but at least you have a family that loves you even if it's a little bit. I'm an only child so I never had a chance to find true love. _

_I love listing to classical music. Piano is one of my favorite instruments. I know how to play to but not well. _

_My favorite song has to be… Claire De Luna. It's a really great peace._

_This is something about me._

_I'm a major klutz and can't walk on a flat surface with out tripping once._

_I live in a huge house alone most of the time._

_I'm 17 too and can't weight to graduate and get out of my small town._

_Yah well that's really all I got to say about myself. I will be keeping a secret from you. I'm afraid if you know you will only want me for what it is. So I will see if I could trust you completely. I'm sorry but it's for the best. _

_My parents think I AM happy. HAPPY! I haven't been happy for a long time I'm afraid. Well truly happy. I'm happy that you are writing to me. Thanks. _

_Im also ignored at school. No one tries to get to know me. Im the school outcast because on how I dress and that I hardly talk to anyone. _

_Thanks again for dealing with me._

_Sincerely _

_Browneyed Book Girl_

_*_

_Dear Browneyed Book Girl,_

_Well I really don't have a problem with you having a secrete. I have many, myself. So your parents think you're happy? How is that? Won't they be able to see if you're sad and what not?_

_I was also thinking that we could write each other our weeks that have passed with out the letters from each other like that highlights and stuff. I will like to know what you do on your days. _

_Also another thing I will like to say is that maybe we could use fast mail _(a/n: you know that thing when you send something and it arrives to the person faster then normal. I forgot the name so… sorry) _it should make things go faster. But if you can't afford it I could pay for you if you don't mind. _

_I will like to know your answer. Until then please take care._

_Sincerely _

_Goldeneyed Pianist_

_*_

_Dear Goldeneyed Pianist,_

_I laugh at the thought of cant afford. Don't worry I will be able to afford myself and a million other people! But I like your idea. Love it is the correct word._

_My parents don't see that im unhappy is really a complete mystery. It could be because the fact that they are never home. There work keeps them busy with cruises around the world and such. So im alone most of the time._

_I got your letter fast actually. Im quiet glad. I was getting tired of weighting. I am inpatient sometimes. _

_My days were well boring in my option. I went to school, did my homework, eat my meals, and well I can't help my self but wait to get your letters. I also heard that in a month new students are coming to school. I get this feeling like something might happen when they come. Not sure what but it will. _

_This town makes me depressed. It rains almost everyday and I do love the sun. I sometimes have this dream where im in a meadow and im not alone. I don't know who is with me all I know is that im happy there. It's a silly dream but I love it._

_Write back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Brownedeyed Book Girl_

_*_

_Dear Browneyed Book Girl,_

_Im sorry that your parents aren't there to help or see you. I can relate sometimes. _

_Thanks for likening my idea… well this is what I did. Wait for your letters, pack –my parents are forcing me to move back home with them. Well there moving somewhere, I don't know where but I have to go -, go to school, and play and write songs. _

_Im not sure if I mentioned this but my parents, Carlisle and Esme are not my real parents. Im adopted at a young age. My real parents died many years ago. Im ok with it to be truthful._

_I must admit I do daydream about a meadow too. It's beautiful in them. Maybe if I find one ill send you pictures of it. _

_Now maybe you should tell your parents that you fill lonely. You don't have to but it's just a suggestion. I mean it might be the right move. Try to not hide in the shadows._

_I love talking well writing to our writing to you. One day let's meet. Hopefully, no promises okay. _

_Sincerely_

_Goldeneyed Pianist_

_*_

_Dear Goldeneyed Pianist,_

_Im afraid I can't bring my self to talk to my parents. Im so scared. And they won't be home for another 3 months. The called one of our butlers and told them and NOT me! I was pissed. Who am I to them?! No one! Im no one to anyone._

_Im sorry about your parents. That must be hard to dill with. Sorry again. _

_So you are moving? Do you know now where? I hope it is somewhere fun like California or Hawaii. Let's just hope you don't get stuck in Forks as well._

_But to be truthful maybe I do want you in Forks, so we could talk face to face. You could see how ugly I am and be repulsed maybe, but its still a try. _

_I have private tutors that come to my home 3 or 4 days a week. You see im very smarts and already going to get my doctors degree. But I don't go to a real college. You could say that im more home schooled then taught at a school. The idea frightens me. 17 year old girl gets her doctors degree. I could imagine the press for Forks. So I keep it hidden. _

_The other secrete I have I will tell you if you promise not to tell any one. Tell me if you can keep it. Take care Goldeneyed and find out where you're moving! I will love to know!_

_Sincerely,_

_Browneyed Book Girl_

_*_

_Dear Browneyed Book Girl,_

_I MUST SAY YOU ARE SMART! So you don't go to high school? I mean if you got a degree like that coming, why be in high school. _

_My sister Alice told me we were moving somewhere in Washington, she wont tell me where though. But ill be closer to you. _

_I don't think you could be ugly! Don't you dare say words like that again!The way you write you sound so beautiful!_

_ You can trust me Browneyed. I hold many dark secrets from my siblings and I don't tell. So why should I tell your secret? I will never. _

_Sincerely,_

_Goldeneyed Pianist_

_*_

_Dear Goldeneyed Pianist,_

_I do go to high school. I just want to know what it its like! Im weird I know but it makes me seem normal. Im a genius and going to high school might be pointless but it makes me fill like a normal kid._

_This is my secret I like to keep hidden. Im not a normal teenager. Im daughter of two very rich parents. I have an account with more then two billion dollars in it. So yah im pretty rich. I will understand if you will want you for my money. Im use to it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Browneyed Book Girl_

_*_

_Dear Browneyed Book Girl,_

_ Do you serious think I will want you for your money! I will not! Im a complete gentleman! And you know what I also have billions in my name! I live in a freaking mansion by my self! I don't care about money Browneyed. _

_I know it's soon and what not but im getting these weird fillings for you. I don't know what they are but im pretty sure I have fillings I never felt before._

_When ever I get your letters I fill weird but very happy. I don't know what that means but still. _

_I WILL BE YOUR TRUIST FRIEND! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MONEY SO YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRIE IF IM USING YOU ARE NOT!_

_Browneyed, I like your letters a lot. But since im moving soon my address is going to change. Ill write to you as soon as I get settle in my new home. _

_Forever,_

_Goldeneyed Pianist _

**A/n: ummm was it ok? I hope so please review! Im new at this and all! Please! REVIEW! **


	3. Moving

**A/N: thanks for reading guys! I hope everyone who reads it likes it! And thanks to the two people who review so far my friend Ayla (edge) and Vampiregirl8484! Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry that it is short…**

Bpov-

I felt tears fun down my face. He was getting fillings for me!? I new I was pretty Crushing on this guy how sweet he seems and all but, oh my god! Him too!

I squealed with delights and started to spin in circles in my room. Im so happy! For once in a long time im happy and I did something I never dreamed of doing. I looked out of my huge window and closed my eyes. I made a wish for the first time since I was 5 years old.

'_Who ever is out there please let me meet him once in my life. I don't care how or when just once. Please.' _That was my wish. When I made that I herd lighting out side and I shivered, was that a good sign or a bad sign? Was it going to come true?

**EAIRLYER THAT DAY-**

Epov-

Alice new something was up for a while. And she was keeping something from me.

Right not we were in Washington and I can't help but fill happy that im actually in the same state as Browneyed. Esme notice my new attitude. She new I was happy but she dose not know why. No one did. Well maybe Alice but she has her mind blocking me.

I was in the jeep with my idiotic siblings and then I notice the sign of our new town.

"FORKS! WE ARE MOVING TO FORKS!" I scream and everyone looked at me. Alice however looked a little smug.

_ Dude what wrong? No one will remember us so chill _Emmett thought to me thinking that was why I screamed.

"Edward what's your problem?! We get to go to high school more now in this town! So you better like it or I will burn you!" Rosalie hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that, but _she _lived here! I should write her right away! We should meet! Maybe ill see her at high school… but I don't know what she looks like! I only know that she has brown eyes! How hard can it be? I need to write her right away!

When we arrived to our new home I went straight to my room and started to write the letter.

I was only half way through when I herd Carlisle thoughts.

'_Edward what's going on? You see really happy. Jasper just left he couldn't take any more happiest from you'_

He then came into my room and I hid the letter.

"Im sorry Dad it's just that I well-" I couldn't finish. What would he say?

Alice then came in smiling brightly. "Daddy Edward has been writing love notes when he was in Chicago!"

I growled at Alice. So she did know! That littlie evil pixie knew!

"What!?" I herd everyone yell in the house well just minus Jasper.

"_Oh my! I wonder if she is nice! Maybe we should move back to Chicago and meet her! Edward needs to needs to be happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time!" _ Esme thought.

"_I new he wasn't gay! I new it! But dam it took him a long time to find someone to tap." Emmett._

"_What ever! She won't beet me in the looks. No one important. But if she finds out whom we are then im so killing Edward then her!" _ Rosalie thought.

I growled. "Ok here is the deal! They are NOT LOVE LETTERS! They are just letters. One day someone sent me a letter and I replied back. We just kept writing to each other. It happened to be that she lives here in this town! Okay now! Shut up with your thought Emmett!" I took a breath. "And you thought I was gay!" I screamed.

"Well yes because well you did not have a girl friend and you always turned down a girl so I thought you were gay!" I herd him yell.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my chair.

"Son," Carlisle called. I looked at him. "If you like this girl meet her. What is her name?"

I sighed. "I do not know. We go under different names. She goes as Browneyed Book Girl. So no help there."

Alice then laughed "yep that is right. But I know who she is! But im not telling you dear brother!" she then skipped away and I growled.

"You know! Then tell me!" I ran after her. I needed to know!

"Not a chance! You will find her one day just chill!" she said and ran away from me. Leaving me with my thoughts….

**Next day! They meet!**

Bpov-

The alarm woke me up today at 5 am. I walked to my closet and screamed.

I screamed a loud glass shattering scream. All of my clothes were gone! In my closet there were different clothes. More stylish clothes! Then I saw a note on a trash bag. I grabbed it and screamed.

_ Dear Isabella,_

_You so need a new wardrobe! So I changed it for you. All of your old clothes are ripped to pieces! And if you by the same stuff again I will do the same thing over again! By the way put on the outfit that's on your dresser. If not ill comeback again and replace all of your new clothes with sluty outfits!_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Psychic Fairy_

Who the hell is this! I then looked in the trash bag and saw all of my old clothes in there. They were shredded into tinny pieces! I sighed and walked to my dresser no point in fighting with this person. I picked up the clothes that were on there with out a single look at them. I then headed to my bathroom…

There is no way in hell im going to school in this! People will talk to me if I wear this! No, no, no, no, NO!

I was in a blue long sleeve; v cut t-shirt that fits perfectly. Then I have on a pair of dark blue flair jeans. All my rubber bands disappear so I have my hair down. It was a long brown look. Then with my shoes! I got lucky! There was one pair of converse in them. She or he threw away all of my other shoes and replaced them with heels and such. Luckily she or he missed a pair of converse.

I looked hot truth be told but I can't compare with the other students! There is no way!

I then herd a beeping noise. I looked at my alarm clock. It was time to leave to school! No! But I need to go! They will call my parents if I don't! My parents expect me not to miss a day of school when they are gone.

I sighed and grabbed my jacket I could wear. It was long, black and water proof and very fitting. I put it on grabbed my keys and headed for my doom.

When I arrived at school I turned of my truck, put on my dark shades and stepped out. Every one stared at me and I blushed.

"Holly shit look who had a makeover! Isabella Swan!" I herd a gross voice yell. Lauren. Ugh I hate that bitch!

I just continued to walk away with my head down. I then bumped into something hard. I fell on my but and looked up to see what I bumped into this time.

My breath left my body when I saw who it was.

**A/n: so who did she bump into? Well I know but do you know? Well review and ill post the next chapter soon!! And who is **_**Secret Psychic Fair? **_** You should know who it is? Review, review, review!! Please…**

**Love Zoey!**


	4. They Meet!

A/n: well I finally happy with it. Well not 100% but it will do. I hope everyone who reads my story likes it! Well ill like to say this: here is chapter 4 have fun!

Bpov-

I was staring at a god to be honest. He had bronzed hair a strong jaw and the longest eyelashes I had ever seen. Behind them were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. His eyes were golden then gold. So beautiful that I was lost in them for a second. My blush started to form. I needed to act fast.

I got up right away and started to walk away embarrassed. I then felt someone grabbed my arm and pull me to stop. The touch was ice cold and I shivered. I turned to see a blond goddess who disserved to be on the runway for Victoria Secret.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? How dare you bump into my brother and not say sorry," hold on did she growl or hiss at me?!

I just blinked at her and swallowed my harsh words that wanted to spill out but I channeled into something else. I grabbed her hand and threw it off me. I then looked behind her to see four people walking to her very fast. There was the guy I bumped into early and he looked mad. I guess it was at me. There was a tall boy with honey blond hair that was looking tense and in pain, right next to him with a small girl with short spiky pike hair. She reminded me of a pixy. She looks mad. Wow everyone hated me. Then there was a huge guy with short brown hair. He was buff and scared me to no end. They all had three things in common. 1) They are very very beautiful. 2) They were extremely pale. And 3) they were the new kids.

I looked back at the blond goddess who was giving me a death glare.

"Well say sorry!" she demanded.

I looked at the guy fixed my sunglasses and shock my head no. I turned around and hurried away. I ran in the school but was stopped by someone. I turned and my face went paler. This day just got worse!

Epov-

Alice left sometime in the middle of the night with out a word. When she returned she had a huge smile on her face. I asked what was up but she said nothing. Nothing my ass. Then why is she singing im a Barbie Girl over and over again!

Right now we just arrived at our new school. It was small and had lots of buildings but it will do. We all got out and at first I weighted for them to turn toward us but almost all thoughts were on this girl Isabella.

'_Holly shit! She looks hot! Totally different! Maybe I should talk to her?'_

'_Im so tapping that one day!'_

'_She thinks she is better then us because of her new look. She is just a poor loser!'_

The thoughts were the same. The guys wanted her and the girls hated her.

I started to walk away not wanting to hear anymore. Someone then bumped into me. I looked down to see a girl in designer clothes on her but. She looked up at me. I weighted for her to say sorry. It was the right and the polite thing. I also tried to hear her thoughts.

...

I did not hear a thing!

I then smelt the air and tensed. She had the most mouth warming smell I have ever smelt! I swallowed the venom in my mouth. Thank god I hunted the other day!

I saw her blush for a second and stand up and started to walk away with out a word. What! She didn't say sorry!

'_Oh hell no! She is so not getting away.' _ Rosalie thought and then ran to her and grabbed her arm.

She looked at Rose.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? How dare you bump into my brother and not say sorry," Rose hissed at her

The girl swallowed then grabbed Rosales hand and threw it off her.

'_Oh she did not! She is so dead!' _ She thought and we my siblings started to walk to them quickly before rose does something stupid!

This girl then looked at us and I gave her a dirty look. I hated her! She smelled so good and she is going to make me ruin everything Carlisle built for us! And to top it off how dare she not say sorry and to block my mind reading!

She soon looked back at Rose

"Well say sorry!" Rose demanded.

She then looked at me and fixed her dark sunglasses. She shakes her head no and ran off.

"Oh my freaking god! She is so dead!" Rose said and then leaned into Emmett.

"Rose cool down your temper! I will not let you kill her!" Alice hissed at Rosalie. We all stared at her in shock.

"Alice what's wrong? You're not mad at that girl? You're mad at Rose? Why?" Jasper asked his wife.

He was right. Alice was filled with hatred and we thought it was to the girl. She was mad at Rose? I tried to look in her thoughts but she was singing.

"Alice how dare you stick up for that low life Human!" Rose yelled at Alice at vampire speed.

Alice glared at her. "She is not Low life! We are going to become best friends in the future and im not going to let you ruin that!" she then walked away.

What she said took awhile to sink in. Alice having a human best friend? That is not possible! She could find out our secret!

_But Edward you want to meet this girl you write to and she is human! _ My stupid brain thought. I ignored that. I will not hurt Browneyed but this other girl, her blood smells so sweet. I could kill her in a second. I won't kill Browneyed because well I have fillings for her I can't explain.

'_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen who is this love filling you have towards!' _jasper sent to me. I froze. Love?

It can't be! I don't love Browneyed can I? I don't know! Ugh! I cant its too dangerous. No!

I then walked away and headed to the office to get my schedule with out saying a word.

As I was heading there I saw the same girl that bumped into me earlier at a locker with some blond hair dude. He had her pinned to the wall, with a smirk playing on his lips.

So she has a boyfriend. No surprise there on how she is dressed and all. I mean I bet she is the schools slut. But… everyone's thoughts a while ago, mentioned how she looks different.

"Mike please let me go! I don't like you!" the girl screamed. I then froze in my steps.

I herd his thoughts. I moved with out thinking. I grabbed this boy's arm and pulled him away from this girl. Making her fall to the ground. I looked at this child with anger. I fought the urge to kill him right there.

"She wants you to leave her alone! Now go away or I will personally kill you." Those words fell out of my lips with out my thinking clearly.

The boy whose name I now know is Mike got up and ran away.

I turned to the girl. Her brown eyes locked with mine. She looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Th-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Don't expect me to save you if he comes again." And with that said I turned around and walked away

"Ass whole." I herd her whisper and I smiled. At least I made her hate me. That means she won't become Alice's friend and wont hurt this family. But I felt different. I felt… sad that I made this girl hate me.

I don't know why but I wanted to run to her and tell her sorry. But I didn't turn around. I just kept walking away.

A/n: so do you want me to write Bella's Experience with Mike or just keep going with the story where I left off? And do you want Alice's pov soon? Please REVIEW!!

**Love, Zoey!**


	5. Plan Bella and Edward

**A/n: sorry it took so long but I think I will only be uploading every week. I'm having some issues with my life right now… Well any way thanks for the reviews. I have Bells experience with Mike and I took it from there. Also Bella and Alice's school schedule is a little different form the book I hope that it is ok! Now read!! THAT IS AN OREDER! Lol! : D! **

Bpov-

I was facing Mike Newton. His slimy hand was holding my arm in a tight grip.

I tried to move but his grip was too strong and it was becoming painful.

"Hi Isabella. I can't believe I never notice that you were smoking hot!" he told me in a deep voice.

I shivered but it was not with pleasure. I was disgusted. This is why my real life was a secret. If people like _him _knew, Ill most likely quiet my high school life. I don't need it. I could easily quiet it and still have a good work life. But I was just not here under my will. My parents wanting me to have a social life! Yah well it didn't work out that way at all!

I then was pulled back from my thoughts when Mike pushed me to the lockers. It hurt and I gasped in pain.

"So, my dear. Where should our first time be? Here, in front of everyone or maybe in a closet?" it took me a while to understand what he was talking about. I was a girl who didn't have disgusting thoughts.

But when I realized what he said I shivered. There is no way in hell I will have sex with him! I want my first time to be special with someone I care deeply for and after we are married! Yes im that type of girl.

I looked into Mike's eyes and wished that someone will freaking help me. I looked around and saw the hall way was empty.

Then I felt his hand sliding up and down my arm.

"Mike please let me go! I don't like you!" I yelled, hopping he would leave me alone. But I was wrong. I felt his other hand move to my ass and started to squeeze it. I screamed. **(A/n: Edward didn't see his hand moments. He had a lot on his mind and stuff!) **

Then it happened fast. Mike was pulled away from me and I fell on my behind. I sighed silently with happiness.

Then I herd the most amazing voice. "She wants you to leave her alone! Now go away or I will personally kill you." This boy's – no man, he saved me! - Voice was like velvet and honey.

I then herd Mike run away. Yes! I then looked up and meet a pair of golden eyes. Oh holy shit! It's the guy from earlier! The god! He saved me!? Why! I was so rude to him and he saved me! I had to say something. I needed to thank him.

"Th-"

"Don't expect me to save you if he comes again." He cut me off. I stared at him in shock as I watched him walk away.

"Ass whole." I said before I could stop myself.

I then herd the bell ring and I got up write away and headed for my first period.

*

My first two periods were like hell! Teachers were asking if I was new. It took me a while to convince them I was Isabella Masen. I keep my last name a secret. A lot of people knows who the Swan family is. **(A/n: just so you know that is Edwards human last name! I really wanted Bella to have it so she does!) **I was now heading for my third period when someone taped my shoulder. I turned around.

In front of me was one of the girls from this morning. The short pixy like one. She was grinning like I didn't do anything wrong to her brother.

"Hi! Im Alice! I need help finding my next class." She told me. Her voice was sweet and I liked it. But I was still confused why she would ask me. Wasn't she mad at me?

"Umm… ok? What's your next class?" It all came out as a question. I didn't mean for it to but I hardly speak to people.

"I have Trig next! With Mr. Sosa!" she said with excitement. **(a/n: I don't have my book on me so all the teachers names will be different. By the way Mr. Sosa is a real person. He was my math teacher. Just wanted to point that out!)**

She had the same class as me. I smiled a bit. She seemed nice. And for some crazy reason I wanted to get to know her.

"That is my class next. Follow me." I told her. She screamed with… joy? She seemed like the type who was always hyper.

"That is great! What's your name?" she asked me.

We started to head for the class. "Isabella Masen."

" Im going to call you Bella okay. Were going to be great friends!" she said like she was 100% sure.

I just stared at her im horror. "..But aren't you mad at me for being rude to your brother?" I asked disbelieving.

She just smiled "Nope I was more mad at Rosalie for being mean at you! Im glad you did that! Don't ask why but I am!"

I just nodded and realized we were now at our classroom. "Umm here we are."

We walked in and she danced to the teacher. I sat down and pulled out or homework. I herd the chair next to me move and I looked to see Alice sitting by me.

"Im sitting by you okay. Were friends after all."

I only nodded my head not sure what to say.

Alice pov! -

Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm so happy right now! Bella is going to change the family in a good way.

And I new something she didn't! I new that Edward was her pen pale. I got the vision when we entered Forks but was able to keep it from Edward.

There so in love with each other but it's going to be hard setting them up. There going to keep writing each other but with out knowing who each other it.

I already know that there going to hate each other in the beginning but it will all change. With my help of course!

I already got Bella looking better. I hope she didn't mind. I know she does but oh well. Fashion is fashion! Im just glade I know the real her. Not Isabella Masen - which is weird. I want to know why she picked that last name. It was Edwards real last name. - But Isabella Swan.

I could care less that she had money. Hello I do to! But that's just me.

I love her already. She was going to be my best friend and greatest sister. She will be shy and very confused at first and will be that way for a while but we will get to know each other better.

When the bell rang I looked at Bella. She looked at me.

"I herd that there is going to be a carnival tonight in town with a fire work show and all? Is it true?" I asked her. I new the answer but it was part of my plan.

She nodded. "Yes. Its only tonight and comes every year here." She was speaking normally now.

I smiled. "Come with me! I don't know anyone and I already like you! So what do you say?"

She stared at me shocked. But got over it. We stood up with or materials. "Sure. It sounds great. Ummm… Alice." She said to me.

I smiled. I new what she was going to asked me,

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"...can we be real friends?" she blushed at me.

I nodded. "Yes Bella. Well here is my cell number. Txt me later today okay. We better get going ok!" I gave her a piece of paper.

She took it and we said goodbyes. I danced my way to my next class.

Plan Get Bella and Edward to hate each other more then fall in love has just started!

**A/n: sorry that it is short. Next chapter will be the rest of the school day. Then after that we will move onto the Carnival! Something is going to happen and I know what it is! I already now the ending to the story but it will be a while to we get there.**

**Please Review! If you do ill give you cookies! Please! A lot of people have added my story on their favorite list but no reviews! Please! Remember cookies! **


	6. lunch time part 1

**A/n: ok I am sooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in forever! Sorry! But I've just got ride of my writers block! :D I have already written to chapter 8 all I need to do is type them. Again sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is ok!**

Bpov-

When 5th period ended and the lunch bell rang I bolted from the class room. I bolted for two reasons. One reason was good. The other was bad.

The good reason, which stills shocks me, is that im meeting Alice in front of the cafeteria. In the middle of passing classes I ran into her and she demanded I meet her for lunch since were friends and all. Of course I said yes. She was my first friend and I will do everything I cannot to ruin our friend ship. I believe one day I could trust her.

The bad and horrible reason was that Mike was in my 5th period. So all through English he stared at me. Every time I looked at him he would mouth: 'I want you baby' 'We will continue where we left off' and ' I will meet you after class.'

But luck was on my side. The teacher had saw Mike so she gave him two weeks of dentition. I gave her a quick smile and she returned it. I still ran out of the class anyway. I was not going to chance anything.

So here I am standing in front of the cafeteria waiting for Alice. I looked around then I spotted her. She was running to me. I smiled brightly when she stopped by me.

"Bella!" she said with joy. We then headed in the cafeteria. All eyes were on us. Most likely wondering why the hell some one as beautiful as Alice is walking by me much less my friend.

While we picked out our food people started to talk again. And most of it was about us.

"Look at Isabella. What a slut she became!"

"I know and now she is hanging out with one of the new kids."

"She is so trying to fit in but she will never be able to."

Ok the last one I herd hurt me. I knew I would never fit in. Im different from everyone. Smart and I got money. Of course they didn't know that but still.

I sighed and Alice notice.

"Don't listen to what they are saying. There just jealous that you have the looks and they don't."

I smiled and decide to listen to Alice. We soon found a table and sat down. I started to eat and my lunch.

"Bella, do you like my brother?" she asked suddenly.

I chocked on y food and stared at her in shock.

"wh-what?" I asked once I was able to stop coughing.

She smiled. "Well Edward can look very good looking and all. Im just asking."

I took a deep breath. So that was his name.

"I do not like your brother Alice. He was very much rude to me and even though he is very attractive I'm afraid I don't and will not ever like your brother!" after I finished saying that I felt horrible. Why? Why did I want to take back my words?

Alice sighed but smiled. "Well maybe one day my brother can get his head out of his ass and look at you and realize 'hey she is very beautiful I think I like Isabella Masen.' You are very beautiful Bella. Maybe one day you end up falling in love with each other.

"Thanks Alice." I blushed deeply. I don't know if it will come true and all but thinking of Edward filling that way about me made me happy.

"Anyways we need to talk clothes! What are you going to wear tonight?" she asked me.

"I – I haven't thought about it."

Her mouth dropped open. "Its tonight and you haven't even thought of what is going to look good on you!" she asked clearly shocked.

"I'm not a girl who likes to think of what I'm going to wear" I admitted, grinning slowly.

She shook her head at me but smiled.

"Well then I now know what we are doing this weekend!" on not! Please let it not b- "Shopping spree!" she screamed with joy. She then looked at me hopefully and then got this glassy look. She soon snapped out of it and her grin got bigger.

With that look I couldn't say no.

"Okay well go this Saturday." I put on the best fake smile I could summon. She seems to know my smile was not real but she screamed with joy anyways.

Then she stopped and looked behind me with a scared look.

I turned around and say her family.

**A/n: I know I said next chapter will be the carnival but I sooo needed to make the rest of the day longer! So the next chapters are going to be different form what I planned. **

**Oh and if you have ideas to make Bella mad at Edward I'm all ears! **

**Ps. Review and get brownies!**

**Love**

**Zoey! **


	7. An please read

**Dear Readers,**

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN FOREVER! SORRY!!!! School is being super hard on me right now and I've been really sick lately. But spring is coming soon and well I already am working on the next chapters. If there are still faithful readers (which I doubt but I hope so!) stay tune for updates!!! I'm planning on updating on March 15****th****! And if you haven't reviewed before please do. I am in serious need of motivation in life!!!**

**Love,**

**Zoey**


	8. SO SORRY! PLEASE READ!

** A/n: I am so sorry to say this story is going to be on halt for now on. I have a serious case of writers block when it comes to this story. But ill keep trying to get ride of it. Please forgive me.**

** However I might have writers block on this story, I have an idea for a crossover. It's going to be between an anime show called Ghost Hunt and Twilight. Please be on a look out for it. **

** With love,**

**Zoey**

** Ps: if u like the paranormal and anime I recommend to go watch ghost hunt!**


End file.
